TEO
by TeaFox
Summary: This is from an old game, but it's still a fanfic so oh well :3 The game's name is: Fin Fin On Teo, The Magic Planet. I hope you will enjoy, I'll rate it T for some swearing later on.


I hope you will Enjoy a trip to TEO :3 I don't plan anything too big, but just that Finfin will be remembered.

I'm having the story on Misc- Games until Fin Fin gets a category, _if he ever will_ ;;

You'll prolly meet FinFin in later chapters, but for now, feel at home, reading the story ^^

And reviews would really help, I want to know your opinions, also, any kind of tips and stuff would be appreciated :3

* * *

-TEO-

Meeting Finfin

Grasshoppers. I could hear grasshoppers, and other insects, but mostly , I could hear the waves and smell the plants. This was not where I fell asleep, that much I registered. For now, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to listen to the sounds, forever if I could, but now I knew I had to open my eyes. I knew I wouldn't see the roof I saw when I fell alseep, I'd see the sky. I should be scared, I really should, but it was as if this place had some kind of calm-down effect on me. Which was good, because my body so didn't like being stressed, I mean, yesterday I was just running, and I fainted. A month ago I was playing handball with the other girls, and I could barely breathe afterwards, and I had only been playing for like 20 minutes. Soo stress momentums, I wouldn't tolerate it. "Pleaaase, let my arm get a little more wet." And as if the water would of understood and heard me, it got my hand wet...just when I registered _splishhhhhhh_ … Icy cold water on my face and the rest of my body, aswell as my pajamas!"Oi, Why'd you do that?" My eyes opened at once, and I took the water off my face. Trying to figure out what had made me get wet, I saw the most cute thing so far, a yellow otter. It looked so innocent, and it's belly looked so fluffy and white!I was careful not to startle it, as I wanted to get a better look, I moved as slow as I could because, well, it wasn't each day you got to see an yellow otter. Sadly, as soon as I reached my hand to pet it, the otter went to the water. And I ended up all alone in the middle of a huge waterhole with trees all over the place aswell. I sat beside the water, wondering, as I was awake now I could atleast think. Wondering about how I got to this place, and why I got here.

I had... to be honest, no idea about either of them. I could see all different kinds of insects, but this was enough for me, I already wanted home. I wanted to help Grandma make dinner, and to talk with my cat.

Ugh, I needed to get something else to wear so I wouldn't catch a cold or anything, but then again, I doubted there would be clothes lying around here. "Uuurgh, Where am I ?!" When I asked myself that, I got startled as the bushes beside me started to make noises, and when I looked to see what had made it, I saw bushes... only bushes, but they did have some interesting flowers that coloured them a lot. It was a pretty sight, I had to admit that.

After a while of mostly thinking and seeing things, I decided to walk around, that way I would somehow end up somewhere. I agreed with that, and started moving. I could see many different kinds of trees and plants as I went through the huuge neverending forest. A lot of different colours, red, blue, yellow, green...well of course green, without that colour it wouldn't be much forest I guess. But some of these trees seemed a bit blue too.

I found this place strange. "Haaaaa, I'm getting exhausted. This wooden stump should do for now, mabye I can find something to eat too soon?" I really hoped so, I was starving. I was sitting on the stump until I saw a log a little bit farther away, and then I went to that log. When I then lied down, watching the sky for I don't know how long, seeing it go from all sunny to dark. I was looking at the stars, totally in my own world, when I suddenly heard this kind of, roar, and then again, and again, something really wasn't in a good mood. I turned around to see what it was...but all I could see was a huuge shadow, of something big. " Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alright, this was totally just me and instinct, I ran away, as fast as I could, hiding behind a bunch of trees and bushes, still hearing the growls and roars, I didn't stay there for long thought, I just caught my breath and then I kept running for my life, I was scared, for once since I entered here, I felt and was scared. My body was so warm, I could feel the blood working and my heart beat as I entered a dark cave, which I could only hope wasn't the monsters home. And as expected... few seconds after I had barely entered the cave, I fainted.


End file.
